Touhou vs. Capcom/Vergil
Bio Vergil is the twin brother of Dante and the other son of the The Dark Knight Sparda. Unlike his heroic relatives, Vergil is an aloof individual who seeks out the power their father left behind at any cost. Wielding the keepsake O-katana Yamato by his side and a command of vast magical powers, he rivals his brother, Dante, in every regard. His swordsmanship is arguably even greater. Movelist Skill Cards *Stinger: Vergil lunges forward with a sword stab with the Force Edge. Shares this move and command with Dante. This move causes wall bounce on airborne opponents, and from there he can cancel into any Skill or Spell Card. *High Time: An upward slash with the Force Edge, similar to Dante's version, but Vergil rises in midair and from there he can perform a Trick or Dimension Slash. This move can hit OTG. *Upper Slash: An upward quick draw slash paralleling Dante's High Time. Can tap H afterwards to make Vergil followup with a downward slash to cut the launched opponent back downward for a ground bounce. Both slashes, like with his any of his sword attacks can negate projectiles. *Helm Breaker: Downward drop slash just like Dante's with the Force Edge. Unlike Dante's version this does not hit overhead and strikes the foe straight down. *Judgement Cut: Vergil cuts the very air, slicing through a dimensional rift in front of him in the form of a sphere shape. He can choose the location of the cut depending on the button pressed. *Rising Sun: Launches the opponent into the air with two rising kicks using Beowulf, and from there he can perform a Trick. *Lunar Phase: Vergil attacks in a rapid forward somersaulting kick, and lands with a shockwave heel drop that launches the opponent. This move causes ground bounce. *Rapid Slash: A variation of Judgment Cut, Vergil dashes across the screen and past enemies with the Yamato, leaving behind a trail of multi-hitting rift slashes in his wake. Possesses invincibility frames. *Round Trip: Vergil charges the Force Edge and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. This move can be done in the air and also chargable, and like Dante's Multilock Vergil can even walk around while charging, but can attack without cancelling it. *Trick: Vergil can teleport to various parts of the screen depending on the opponent's location. Vergil can teleport in three ways; in front of, above and in front of, or behind the opponent. Spell Cards *Dimension Slash: Vergil disappears out of sight for a moment, filling the entire screen with a flurry of Judgement Cuts as he dashes. In the end the opponent is left in a floating state and then a hard knockdown. When the spell card ends, Vergil appears on the ground where he first input the commands for this hyper and sheathes Yamato. *Spiral Swords: Glowing blue swords appear rotating around Vergil, which damage the opponent upon contact. Vergil can also stop them and set them to hover around him pointing forward (Sword Storm), or hover over the opponent pointing downward (Blistering Swords), and fire one at a time as projectiles at the cost of 1 spell card. You don't build spell card meter while this card is active. **Blistering Swords: The swords cease to spin around him and appear behind him. In this mode that can be fired as projectiles. If no buttons are pressed the swords will begin to fire automatically one-by-one. **Sword Storm: Nicknamed the "Crown of Swords", it causes the swords to stop hovering around Vergil and instead hover around the opponent's head pointing towards them. The swords will remain hovering around their head no matter where they go. However, Vergil must be careful during this time period because if he is hit, the swords will vanish along with his set up and 2 wasted meters. After a given amount of time, the swords will begin firing one-by-one as they continue to rotate. *Devil Trigger: Taps into his demonic powers to enter into a demon form for a brief period of time. Like with Dante's Devil Trigger, Vergil's strength and attack speed increases for a limited time and gradually heals red health. His attacks and assists also become enhanced along with the duration being halted while tagged out, and he is able to do an air dash or a double jump. He is unable to build meter in this state and does not get any new moves other than his Last Word. Last Word *Dark Angel: Can only be used while the Devil Trigger is active. Vergil slashes the opponent multiple times, while creating floating blue swords. Vergil then turns his back and sheaths his blade as he returns to his human form, and has the swords come down on the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Vergil turns to his opponent and says “Resigned to your fate, I see." *Taunt: He strokes his hair and says “Are you even trying?” *Victory Pose: He says “Might controls Everything.” and then sheathes Yamato. Winning Quotes You had no idea who you were up against. Be lucky that you're alive and hopefully you're smart enough not to challenge me again. Be gone, I have no use for you. I have no quarrel with you, but if you try to stand between me and my goals, I will eliminate you. This is your only warning. Power is everything. Without it, existence is futile. Vs. Self: To see an inferior demon like you using my name and imitation of my sword...It makes me sick. Vs. Dante: Still denying your heritage, brother? Wake up and embrace the legacy our father left for us! Vs. Nero: You have a long way to go before you can truly master this sword. Vs. Trish: Never show that face before me again. Vs. Strider Hiryu, Tron, Alice and Dr. Wily: Those ersatz life forms you summon have no soul, and hence no power to stop me. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: It seems you know my brother. He’s a fool for trusting someone like you. Vs. Arthur: This person defeated Astaroth? You have to be joking. Vs. Akuma and Firebrand: You claim to be a demon, but you know nothing of true demonic power. Such mockery will not be forgiven. Vs. Morrigan: So this is the queen of Makai? I expected better. Vs. Felicia and Hsien-Ko: The humans may brand you a devil, but you sure do not fight like one. Vs. Demitri: Why did you even bother to join forces with my brother? You should serve better under me. Vs. Chris, Jill, BB Hood and Saki: This is why I abhor firearms. Only the weak would rely on them. Vs. Mokou: The Flames of Revenge? Couldn't even melt a marshmallow. Vs. Shikieiki: You? Judge me? Hmph. Vs. Ryu, Hayato and Keine: There is a darker power that lies dormant in you. Why do you hesitate to embrace it? Vs. Amaterasu and Gene: It would appear that even a god is no longer a match for me. My power is growing. Vs. Youmu: Your Roukanken was no match for Yamato. Vs. Meiling: Superb skills. Looks like I won't have to hold back. Vs. Asura: Are you so blinded by rage you could not see my blade? Vs. Sakuya: Sorry, but stopping time will not stop me in the least. Vs. Marisa: Did you really think you could take me with such lack-luster skills? Vs. Iesua: The mercy of your god means nothing in this world. Might is what controls everything. Vs. Cammy: You're skilled, but something holds you back. Vs. Yuugi: I rarely show my full power to anyone. Drunkard or not, you were a true warrior. Vs. Tessa: These books may prove useful. Vs. Satori: Begone. You have no business in my affairs. Vs. Medicine: I wouldn't say I hate humans, but I can't stand how weak they are. Vs. Anakaris: Only might makes right, which you clearly lack. Vs. Yumemi: You should know better than to delve into things you understand little about. Vs. Amingo: I'm going to forget I ever met you. Vs. Nue and Kogasa: Do not make me teach you the real meaning of fear. Vs. Sonson: You may have your grandfather's heirloom, but you're not strong enough to use it. Vs. Spencer: That pathetic arm of yours could never break Yamato. Vs. Hina: My power comes at my own accord, not to the fates. Vs. Masamune and Ken: Ugh. It’s like fighting my brother’s clone. Vs. Kasen: I have no interest in your lectures. Go back to grooming your pets. Vs. Dan: Your father died because he was weak. Learn from that. Vs. Seija: I care little for the state of the world. All I desire is power. Vs. Murasa: Your power has no meaning on land, and holds no meaning for me. Vs. Nick: These corpses are not worthy of my blade. Don’t waste my time. Vs. Seiga: I refuse to bow to someone so deluded. Ending (Vergil has defeated Seija Kijin and is now in possession of the Miracle Mallet.) Vergil: So this is the Miracle Mallet...The energy emitted by this Mallet has the power to create tsukumogami and enhance weapons.... Seija: Damn....your good.... Vergil: Those pathetic inchlings...they cannot truly harness the full power of this blade. (Yamato starts glowing. Vergil tests it by slashing a mountain in half.) Vergil: Hmm. Not bad at all. But I am not yet sated. The soul of this sword thirsts for more power... As do I. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom